firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuzu Wisetalon
Other Names and Titles The Wise One Character Type True Final Boss (if ever fought against) Status Alive, leader of the Wisetalon Tribe, and seems to not belong to any of the subgroups though the last one taht she was in was the Sentinel subgroup.... Appearance She appears as not one of your usual warrior like ripmin. She holds far different standards for what strength is then most others and so her body reflects one of slight bulkiness with a lot more emphasis on the other traits. She has dark yellow colored scales except for her stomach area which is a dark tan color. She has several blue markings on her head and several on her arms and seemingly has an eye tatoo painted onto her forehead. She carries along with her two strange looking weapons. The two weapons are alike in everyway but one has a pole that is colored black and the other one has a pole that is colored white. They both have a single blade that has multiple sharp points and looks pretty much like this weapon here: (for the picture that's there while the music plays) Akechi Mitsuhide - Sengoku Basara 2. Neither of these weapons are actually very special until you consider what went was used to make them. These two weapons are difficult to wield and yet Ryuzu is a master of using them. They're made of a substance found only on Keijo's continent and are seemingly embued with an unknown presence that seems to keep the blade in tact and make the twin weapons unbreakable. Ryuzu wears dark green colored armor that looks exactly like the scales on her body. The armor extends past her neck and until it covers her mouth. This armor is made out of the exact materials found on Keijo's continent as the two weapons that she wields. The armor covers her entire body but it is very thin but despite its shoddy shape, it's not something to be dealt with lightly. Abilities She is the smartest ripmin out of all the ripmin there (has an IQ that is above most beings on the planet). She used to belong to the Sentinel class before she became the leader. She has focused most of her time acquiring abilities that were not really for combat. She molded these non-combat abilities and skills to be extremely useful in battle and can be quite deadly with them. She, however, doesn't like to fight all that much and so she generally locks the enemy down to stop any more bloodshed from happening. She has multiple skills from being a sentinel and she uses them to her advantage. She has been known to be always several steps ahead of her opponent in any situation. She can spot assassins and shadows before they even reach her. This is because she was a Sentinel before she became the leader of her tribe. Weaknesses Unknown Resistances and Immunities Unknown Personality She is the smartest of all the ripmin and has an IQ that is much higher than most beings living unassisted by technology. She is very merciful to a fault and will spare anyone so that no more blood is shed. She is very much against the taking of another ripmin's life unless there is no other way around it. She is not to be messed with as she will kill those who try to get a third or fourth chance to live from her. She is very friendly and has this tendency to allow for some of her greater enemies to run away. She humiliates the enemy before she does this. She's typically against fighting but will fight if there is no other choice. She can devise tactics and strategies quite well (even changing them during a battle). She knows how to counter nearly all tactics and strategies tried out by any other tribe. She's never surprised about anything. Themes Main: Akechi Mitsuhide - Sengoku Basara 2 Battle: Determination of the Right Eye - sengoku basara 2 Tactical/Strategical Battle: The Final Boss - Seisen no Keifu Tropes Badass Bookworm, Lawful Good, ................ Trivia All that is known about Ryuzu are rumors as she's never had to fight against any enemy since they usually backed down on their own accord. No one knows much of anything about her except for that she's the leader of the Wisetalon tribe. She has a vast amount of knowledge and wisedom beyond even her years. She's also the oldest of the ripmin tribe leaders. Dusk seems to know her pretty well as he does with all the ripmin tribe leaders... Category:Ripmin Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Major Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters